sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Модуль:HtmlBuilder
Копия английского модуля (от 06.04.2013) Это экспериментальный модуль для построения HTML-разметки (например, инфобоксы, навигационные шаблоны), с помощью текучего интерфейса. HtmlBuilder даёт возможность построить HTML-разметку и CSS-разметку созданием дерева узлов аналогичного Document Object Model. В результате получается код более понятный и совместимый, чем при просто конкатенации строк. Он предоставляет текучий интерфейс, которой должно быть знаком любому пользователю JQuery. -- Копия английского модуля (от 16.07.2014) -- Экспериментальный модуль для построения HTML-разметки -- (например, инфобоксы, навигационные шаблоны), -- с помощью текучего интерфейса local HtmlBuilder = {} local metatable = {} metatable.__index = function(t, key) local ret = rawget(t, key) if ret then return ret end ret = metatablekey if type(ret) 'function' then return function(...) return ret(t, ...) end else return ret end end metatable.__tostring = function(t) local ret = {} t._build(ret) return table.concat(ret) end metatable._build = function(t, ret) if t.tagName then table.insert(ret, '<' .. t.tagName) for i, attr in ipairs(t.attributes) do table.insert(ret, ' ' .. attr.name .. '="' .. attr.val .. '"') end if #t.styles > 0 then table.insert(ret, ' style="') for i, prop in ipairs(t.styles) do if type(prop) 'string' then -- added with cssText() table.insert(ret, prop .. ';') else -- added with css() table.insert(ret, prop.name .. ':' .. prop.val .. ';') end end table.insert(ret, '"') end if t.selfClosing then table.insert(ret, ' /') end table.insert(ret, '>') end for i, node in ipairs(t.nodes) do if node then if type(node) 'table' then node._build(ret) else table.insert(ret, tostring(node)) end end end if t.tagName and not t.unclosed and not t.selfClosing then table.insert(ret, '') end end metatable.node = function(t, builder) if builder then table.insert(t.nodes, builder) end return t end metatable.wikitext = function(t, ...) local vals = {...} for i = 1, #vals do if valsi then table.insert(t.nodes, valsi) end end return t end metatable.newline = function(t) table.insert(t.nodes, '\n') return t end metatable.tag = function(t, tagName, args) args = args or {} args.parent = t local builder = HtmlBuilder.create(tagName, args) table.insert(t.nodes, builder) return builder end local function getAttr(t, name) for i, attr in ipairs(t.attributes) do if attr.name name then return attr end end end metatable.attr = function(t, name, val) if type(val) 'string' or type(val) 'number' then -- if caller sets the style attribute explicitly, then replace all styles previously added with css() and cssText() if name 'style' then t.styles = {val} return t end local attr = getAttr(t, name) if attr then attr.val = val else table.insert(t.attributes, {name = name, val = val}) end end return t end metatable.addClass = function(t, class) if class then local attr = getAttr(t, 'class') if attr then attr.val = attr.val .. ' ' .. class else t.attr('class', class) end end return t end metatable.css = function(t, name, val) if type(val) 'string' or type(val) 'number' then for i, prop in ipairs(t.styles) do if prop.name name then prop.val = val return t end end table.insert(t.styles, {name = name, val = val}) end return t end metatable.cssText = function(t, css) if css then table.insert(t.styles, css) end return t end metatable.done = function(t) return t.parent or t end metatable.allDone = function(t) while t.parent do t = t.parent end return t end function HtmlBuilder.create(tagName, args) args = args or {} local builder = {} setmetatable(builder, metatable) builder.nodes = {} builder.attributes = {} builder.styles = {} builder.tagName = tagName builder.parent = args.parent builder.unclosed = args.unclosed or false builder.selfClosing = args.selfClosing or false return builder end return HtmlBuilder